totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jovi
Jovi, labeled The Smarty Pants, is a competitor on Total Drama What The Heck? She is a member and captain of Team Indestructible. Bio Jovi is just one of those girls, where after you talk to her, you feel like you need to locate the nearest dictionary. She is known for her high intelligence, always getting good grades and acing tests. She has been know as a great strategist. Jovi is also a proud enforcer of rules, and likes to remind people that she's in charge. She also works very hard, knowing you have to work for what you want. She isn't afraid to get angry if it means getting the task at hand done. Even though she may come across as overbearing, she really is trying to help, and be a good person. She tutors kids in all subjects and is very reliable according to one of her friends. Jovi is auditioned for Total Drama What The Heck because she wants to leave her mark on the world, and what better way than to be on TV? Total Drama What The Heck? Jovi was one of the earlier newbies to arrive off the bus, and greeted everyone friendly, if slightly wordy. She was enthusiastic about participating. Jovi participated in the last singing challenge on the show. After the challenge, Jovi chatted with Rosamond and greeted her cats. The two bonded over the fact they both owned cats, and the beginning of a strong friendship was formed. Rosamond later won the singing challenge, which Jovi congratulated her on. As a reward, Rosamond and a friend got a head start into the Amazon rainforest, where the contestants would race through. Rosamond chose Jovi to race with her. The two did get lost in the forest however, and were the second team to reach the river next to Bradley, Chef Hatchet, Lindsay and Heather. The two were glad they went together and had fun. In the next challenge, contestants would have to try and next the others off a pedestal over the river. Jovi competed against Courtney and Duncan. Courtney defeated Duncan in a state of rage, allowing Jovi to easily defeat her from behind. Courtney swore she'd remember this... Jovi's next opponent is Lindsay, who she easily outsmarts and defeats. Jovi makes it to the final round against Bradley and Julie. Jovi manages to knock out Bradley's weapon (his reward for reaching the river) but he almost throws her off. Julie attacks Bradley however, and the two fight, with Bradley knocking over Julie. Bradley then charges at Jovi, who seems hopeless. With a suggestion from Julie however, Jovi kicks Bradley in the nuts and takes victory. As a reward, Jovi gets to become a team captian and pick her team first. She chooses Rosamond, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Courtney, Trent and Taylor as teammates. Jovi expresses satisfaction with her team, though admits she only chose Taylor over Gwen to avoid Gwen and Courtney fighting on the team. She questions if she made the right choice. As the leader of Team Indestructible, Jovi quickly begins showing leadership over her team, leading them to victory in the cooking challenge. Courtney expresses anger with Jovi being the leader, and becomes so angry she almost costs them the challenge. Trivia *Jovi was created by Omg.chacha and one of the two winners of the usermade contestants contest. *Originally named Jessica, it was changed to Jovi as Jessica was used by Omg.chacha for one of her stories. Category:Total Drama What The Heck? Category:Rhonda's Characters